Text messaging (i.e., “texting”) is one of the fastest and most reliable means of communications. Consequently, it has become popular and, indeed, ubiquitous. Generally, it involves sending a short text-only message over a mobile-communications infrastructure from mobile phone to mobile phone. Text messaging is also called Short Message Service (SMS) messaging.
For messages that contain more than just text, other messaging options exist. For example, Multimedia Messaging Services (MMS) is an extension to SMS that defines a way to send and receive multimedia messages via a mobile-communications infrastructure from mobile phone to mobile phone. Typically, multimedia messages include images, audio, and video in addition to text.
A mobile telecommunications device (such as a cell phone or smartphone) queues text or multimedia messages in a messaging inbox as the device receives such messages. From within that inbox, a user manages (e.g., reads) his messages. Indeed, with conventional approaches, the user is limited to using the content of his text and multimedia messages within the confines of the inbox.